I'll Love You If You Are Perfect
by ShanniC
Summary: Find out why Mr.Kido is how he is. A Jyou story...


Perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that is owned by Digimon.. I am planning a hostile takeover however!!

Shanni_C

"Dad! What did I do this time!" Joe yelled at his father. "I try my best to try to please you! It is pointless." He said exhausted. He was tired of having the same argument with his father. Every day it was the same. _**Joe you aren't getting the highest grades in the class. Joe a 3.8. average will not do. You will be a doctor, whether you like this or not! **_It was all the same to Joe. His father never, ever, congradulated him on his successes only his failures. He couldn't take much much more of his father's harassment. He was a domineering man, but the only way Joe would ever be able stand up to his father, is if he finally did just that. "Dad! Why do you always say these things to me! I'm not perfect! What does it take to win the love of a man who scorns his son? Tell me!!" Mr. Kido walked ovr to Joe, and slapped him" How dare you challenge my authority!" "You are my son, and what I say is what shall be done!"

Sometimes is never quite enough 

If you're flawless, then you'll win my love 

Don't forget to win first place 

"Is it so hard to ask that my sons make me proud? All I want is for you to attend the best schools, and universities!" His face red with fury. "I'm doing this for your own good!" "No you are doing this for yourself." I said angrily."You've never cared about anything but winning. Let it go." _**Why did he always do this to me!! I'm sixteen dammit, I get good grades, I win awards, I am in the top 3 percent! Yet I still must work to win his affectations?!**_ I will not let him win this battle. "You can not say these things, and expect me to excel in school. You are only fooling yourself, when you say that I am not good enough, or that I should be glad thjat I have a fther who cares so much." "You have no place to complain you are my son, and you must honor me. You are not honoring me if you disrespect me as you are doing now!" 

Don't forget to keep that smile on your face 

Be a good boy

Try a little harder 

"Dad, I want you to be proud of me, but I can live up to those expectations! You expect me to be perfect." I said waiting for his response. "Son, I never knew that you felt that way, but all of this is sio you can have what I never did." I can't believe my father had just said this. "Dad you are a successful doctor, what more could you want?" He shrugged his shoulders. 

How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up 

With everything I do for you 

The least you can do is keep quiet.

"Joe you'll thank me someday. When you have children you will be glad I was so strict on you. I am only trying to make you a respectable young man. "Don't you want to make me proud of you. Don't you want to be happy for me, and when I leave this world I'll know my son is a productive part of society?" Tears cascaded down my face. "I don't think I'' ever be able to what you want me to be." "I don't live for you. I live for me." "I just want Jim, and you to be the best." "Dad, we will succeed, but we need you to be there for us. We need you to be our father." He sighed at me. "I suppose my rules are a bit tolitalitarian."

I'll live through you,

I'll make you what I never was,

If you are best then maybe so am I,

Compared to him, compared to her.

"If you're perfect then I'll love you."He whispered. "You are not going ot ruin this family name. We have worked too hard, to see you this family destroyed because of a weak link." "I am not going ot let you ruin this family." He said harshly. "Dad you are just saying the smae things over, and over. Why don't you live up to your own expectations. "You need to be a better father instead of being so damn mean!!"

I'm doing this for your own damn good,

You'll make up for what I blew what's the problem?

Why are you crying.

"I can't keep having this same argument Dad!" I yeleld at him. "I'm moving out!!" "I'll get a job, and get my own place, but I refuse to live with you." I said as I race down the street hoping that my father will cease his cruel rampage.

Be a good boy 

Push a little farther now 

That wasn't fast enough 

To make us happy 

I'll love you just the way you are if you're perfect 

Fin...

Shanni_C

visit the [Jyoumi.Mimoe Experience][1]!! This iste is not finsh but I would like a critique of it generally.

   [1]: http://www.Jyouandmimi.homestead.com/Jyoumi_Home.html



End file.
